


well it's cold when we're apart

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Description of Violence, bi character(s), dianetti, getting engaged, stupid people who just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: So Gina isn't Rosa's "immediate" family. Big deal. She loves Rosa more than anyone else, so why won't they let her into the hospital room to see Rosa??"I have an idea. Tell them that you and Rosa are engaged."





	well it's cold when we're apart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous: gina pretends to be rosa's fiancee to see her at the hospital when rosa gets hurt on duty
> 
> okay full disclosure i have never been shot or majorly stabbed before so this is pure guesswork
> 
> title lyrics from you and i by pvris

A knife hurts more than a bullet, and Rosa Diaz knows this because a) she's been shot before, and b) there is a knife lodged in her side.

It seemingly comes out of nowhere. She and Jake have been working a major case on the Polish mafia, and they've finally infiltrated one of the mafia's operations. And yeah, they brought backup. Tons of it. The entire Nine-Nine was there, but there were far more men. Men who weren't afraid of going down with a fight.

Bullets had been fired through the air. Rosa had seen Jake hunch over, wheezing, but then straighten up and flash her thumbs up. He hadn't been shot; his bulletproof vest had been protection enough against the bullet.

But now, Rosa Diaz collapses to the dirty concrete floor as her body registers pain in the most shocking way imaginable. She clutches at her side, feeling the handle of the knife and the warm blood that spills out over her fingers. The metallic stench of blood fills the air and Rosa tries to clear her head. But the only things that she can think of are bullets and knives.

Bullets hurt less. Bullets enter the body at lightning-quick speed, and the pain is mostly heat. Well, that's coming from Rosa's experience. Rosa's been shot in the arm before, but she doesn't even remember what the pain had been like.

All she can register is that the knife feels more painful. Maybe it's because of where the weapon has hit, or maybe it's because time had slowed down and Rosa felt every millisecond of the knife entering her body. And she had tried to stand straight and wobble away, but her body hadn't allowed it. She went down.

And now, all she can hear is "Detective Diaz! Diaz is down! We need an ambulance, ASAP!" Amy's voice echoes into Rosa's ear as her vision goes slightly blurry. She clutches at the knife in her side and gasps as pain shoots through her body. She sees someone's foot― someone bends down next to her and brushes hair out of her face.

 _Amy._ Amy looked so… sad. Concerned. Worried. But _why?_ Rosa struggles to breathe as she looks up into Amy's eyes. She suddenly feels drowsy. Sleepy. She wants to fall asleep.

"Stay with me, Rosa," Amy pleads. Her voice cuts into Rosa's mind like another knife. Amy strips off her vest and holds it around the knife lodged into Rosa's body in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Captain! Boyle! We need an ambulance _right now!_ " Amy shrieks out.

Rosa's breath comes out in sharp huffs. She tries curling up into a ball― too much pain. Too much pain to move. Amy's arm holds her steady on the floor and Rosa starts to feel her limbs go numb. She's losing blood.

She sees Terry's face looming overhead. He opens his mouth to speak, but Rosa doesn't know what comes out because her hearing goes numb and she slips into a void of unconsciousness.

* * *

 They load Rosa up onto the stretcher and carry her to the ambulance. Amy watches from a distance. She can see the paramedics working furiously to stabilize Rosa― a hand is set on her shoulder and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Santiago, I think you should go with her," Captain Holt says softly. His eyes are dark as he watches the paramedics with the unconscious Rosa. Amy turns around and sees a tear well up in the corner of Holt's eyes.

"She'll be okay, right?" Amy asks numbly.

"We don't know anything yet."

"She's Rosa. She'll be fine. She's Rosa. She's Rosa." Amy numbly repeats herself over and over before Holt gives her a light push towards the ambulance. Amy shakily walks towards it and sees Jake run past her.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" he shouts to Amy without looking back. Charles and Terry run after him.

Amy clambers into the passenger's seat of the ambulance. She takes a deep breath as the driver turns on the sirens. They whiz through the streets of Brooklyn and to the hospital. Amy can feel her throat closing up. She opens her phone and sends a quick text message to Gina.

 

**Amy: Gina?**

**Amy: Gina, it's an emergency.**

**Amy: Rosa's going to the hospital.**

**Amy: I'm with her right now.**

**Gina: wait what??? why??**

**Gina: what happened?????**

**Gina: is she gonna be okay??**

**Gina: i need answers!! is my gf gonna be okay???**

**Amy: We don't know anything yet.**

**Gina: i'm coming over there**

 

Amy shivers and tucks her phone into her pocket as they reach the hospital. She clambers out of the ambulance and watches as the paramedics shout to one another and rush inside.

A few minutes later, Amy's in the waiting room, tightly holding onto the armrests. Her knuckles are turning white, and she impatiently taps her foot on the floor while waiting for any news.

"Ames!" Jake's voice rips through the hospital waiting room as the squad spills in. Amy stands up and Jake rushes to her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. When they break apart, Amy can see Jake's tear-stained face.

"Any news yet?" Terry asks, and Amy shakes her head.

"Well, can we go see her?" Charles asks, and Amy shrugs.

The hospital entrance door opens with a bang and Gina Linetti frantically flies in. "What is going on!" She makes her way over to Amy and looks at her with large and fearful blue eyes.

Amy takes a deep breath. "There was a knife―"

"I wanna see her," Gina demands. "Is she gonna be okay? I―" Gina's voice breaks. "I can't lose her. She's… she's my everything." Amy sees Gina's eyes well up with tears, and she pulls Gina into a hug.

The doctor comes into the waiting room, and everyone perks up in anticipation, waiting for news. The doctor clears his throat. "You are all here for Detective Rosa Diaz?" Amy nods, and the doctor continues. "She's lost a lot of blood, but we've stabilized her. She should be heading towards a full recovery." Gina sags against Amy in relief.

"Oh, thank god," Jake mumbles. "See, she's _Rosa._ She's not gonna go down just like that."

"But," the doctor continues, "she is in a critical condition right now. She's in a coma, and we're only allowing immediate family to see her."

Charles opens his mouth in protest. "But― we _are_ her family."

"I'm sorry," the doctor shrugs and leaves.

A few tears leak out of Gina's eyes and she wipes them away. "I _have_ to see her," she announces. "My Rosie. I gotta see her. I'm her family. She's the love of my life," Gina declares with a shaking voice.

Amy frowns. "I have an idea," she says, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. She pulls it off and looks at it. "Tell them that you and Rosa are engaged."

"What?" Gina stares at Amy incredulously. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we had been building up to a proposal sooner or later, but―"

"Do you want to see her or not?" Amy cuts in harshly. "I'm trying to help you, Gina."

Gina closes her eyes. "Yeah. You're right." Amy hands Gina her wedding ring and Gina carefully slides it onto her ring finger. "I'll take care of it," she promises Amy before making her way through the door where Rosa is supposedly located behind. She catches sight of a doctor, who frowns at her.

Gina clears her throat and puts up her left hand. "I'm Rosa Diaz's fiancée," she announces. "I need to see her."

"Oh, of course. Right this way." The doctor leads her to a room in which other doctors are crowded around the bed, taking Rosa's vitals.

Gina doesn't know what to think when she sees Rosa. She's all patched up from one side. Needles and other things stick out of her arm. One side of her face is bruised from when she had fallen onto the concrete.

A doctor pulls a chair up to Rosa's bedside for Gina. "You can talk to her," the doctor tells her. "Your fiancée is in a coma, but we think she can hear everything."

Gina sits down. Her lip trembles at the sight of Rosa, all bruised and broken. The doctors leave them alone, and Gina takes Rosa's hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers to Rosa. "I want you to wake up. I really do. Did you hear the doctor? She said that you're my fiancée. I told them to get in here to see you. I'm wearing Amy's ring," Gina rambles, holding her left hand up in front of Rosa's face. She curses when she realizes that Rosa can't see it and puts her hand down, feeling quite stupid.

"Just wake up, will you? They didn't even tell us when you'd wake up. We really want you to wake up. The whole squad's out there, waiting for you to wake up. I love you, Rosa. I can't lose you.

"And if you wake up, I promise I'll take you to San Diego. I know you wanna go there," Gina mumbles, letting the tip of her fingers touch Rosa's bruised cheek.

And with a gasp, Rosa Diaz's eyes creek open as she squints through the bright hospital lights and looks up at Gina. She shivers violently and Gina's jaw drops open.

"Oh my god, you're awake," Gina says.

Rosa coughs, painfully clearing her throat before speaking. "We're engaged?" she asks. Gina shrugs. "I guess―" Rosa coughs again― "I guess we're getting married."

Gina lets out a light laugh filled with relief. "Yeah," she sighs. "This is a shitty way to get engaged, though. When you get out of here, I'm gonna whisk you away to San Diego and then we can have a proper proposal."

"I'd like that." Rosa smiles slightly before grabbing Gina's hand. "I feel way better now. I mean, I'm in pain, but I feel okay because you're here with me."

And Gina's heart just melts because Rosa's okay. They're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading; comments/kudos are appreciated! if you have a dianetti prompt, send it to me @darkrosemind on tumblr!!


End file.
